L'amour de ma vie
by didou2
Summary: Gibbs avoue enfin ses sentiments
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est ma première vrai fanfic et j'ai choisi mon couple préféré Tony et Gibbs, bien sûre les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement sinon ça serait la fin de tout. Voilà c'est un slash donc pas intéressé, passé votre chemin, voilà.**

**L'amour de ma vie**

Il était tard, la nuit venait juste de tomber, le ciel était clair, et l'on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles. Tony n'avait pas pu se résoudre à rentrer chez lui. Non, pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il marchait le long de la plage tout en écoutant les vagues qui faisaient de léger va et viens.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser, ce qui était arrivé était surprenant, non pas surprenant, incroyable, oui c'est ça incroyable. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage…

_Quelques heures plus tôt:_

Tony était essoufflé, il venait de passer un quart d'heure à courir après un suspect et avait fini par le rattraper, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui passer les menottes, le suspect le bouscula et sorti un couteau de sa poche, Tony était à terre, la bousculade lui avait coupé le souffle, le suspect en profita pour lui asséner un coup avec l'objet pointu, une fine lame de sang apparu alors sur le torse de Tony, la blessure était légère mais suffisamment gênante pour l'empêcher de poursuivre son assaillant.

Quelques mètres plus loin Gibbs et Ziva arrivèrent et stoppèrent le fugitif, Tony était toujours à terre, ça n'était pas tant sa blessure qui le gênait mais ses poumons qui ne semblaient pas près à reprendre leur fonctionnement normal. De là ou il se trouvait Gibbs se rendait bien compte que quelque chose clochait et un léger sentiment de panique commençait à l'envahir alors qu'il s'approchait de son agent principal, son ami, non l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Tony qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… j'ai… du mal… à…à…respirer.

- Tu es blessé?

- C'est pas grand…chose, juste…juste…une éraflure

- L'ambulance est en route, essai de te calmer

_Hôpital naval de Bethesda_:

- Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller Docteur, il était vraiment mal tout à l'heure c'est tout juste si il arrivait à prononcer deux mots à la suite.

- Je comprends votre inquiétude Agent Gibbs, mais sa blessure n'est que superficiel et ses difficultés à respirer sont due à une crise d'asthme provoquée par un effort trop brusque.

- De l'asthme?

- Oui vous ne le saviez pas, la peste dont il a été atteint en est la cause, ses poumons sont plus fragiles, il doit être plus prudent à l'avenir.

- Oui bien sûre, merci docteur, est-ce que je peut le voire.

- Bien sûre allez-y j'allais justement remplir son dossier de sortie.

- Merci

_Chambre de Tony:_

_Toc Toc_

- Oui?

- C'est moi Tony

- Eh Boss! Tu es resté! Pourquoi ? Je pouvais m'en sortir, le médecin à dit que c'était rien, tu vois déjà sur pieds et prêt à reprendre son poste.

Tony essayait de plaisanter mais voyait bien que son patron était trop soucieux pour s'amuser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question? Répondit Gibbs.

- Comment ça, je comprends pas.

- J'ai parlé avec le docteur Parker et il m'a dit que pour ta blessure ça n'était pas grand chose.

- Et?

- Et il m'a également parlé de ton asthme.

Le visage de Tony se figea en une fraction de secondes, son univers était entrain de s'écrouler, Gibbs allait le coller derrière son bureau jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et ça il ne pouvait pas le supporter, tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu était entrain de partir en fumé et tout ça à cause d'un petit Dealer de rien du tout.

Brad l'avait prévenu, il devait être prudent, ses poumons étaient beaucoup plus fragiles mais Tony n'avait pas pu se résoudre à en parler à son patron, il était fait pour être sur le terrain et non pas derrière un ordinateur toute la sainte journée.

- Je… Je suis désolé Gibbs, tu as raison je t'ai caché la vérité mais j'avais une bonne raison tu sais.

- Ah oui et laquelle, une soudaine envie de te faire tuer.

Gibbs était calme et ça c'était pas normal.

- Ecoute patron, j'aime mon boulot, j'aime courir, bouger, danser, ça c'est ma raison de vivre tu vois alors non je n'avais pas envie de mourir, mais qu'est-ce que tu m'aurais dit, désolé mon grand mais le terrain c'est plus pour toi, tu comprends pas que c'est justement ça qui me tuerai Gibbs, j'en ai besoin tout comme toi.

- Bien sûr je comprends mais c'est à mon tour de parler, tu dis que le terrain c'est ta vie, OK, pour moi aussi ça serait infernal d'être obligé de rester assis sur ma chaise pendant que mes équipiers risquent leur vie, mais ce qui me tuerait Tony, oui ce qui me tuerait, c'est de te perdre, parfaitement te perdre, toi parce que… parce que… parce que je t'aime.

- Tu as dis quoi?

- Que je ne voulais pas te perdre.

- Non, après.

- Que je t'aime, aimé tu sais ce que ça veut dire ou faut que ça aussi je te l'explique.

- Non ça va mais quand tu dis que tu m'aimes, c'est comme un ami ou comme un équipier.

- Non, idiot je t'aime comme un homme aime une femme, sauf que moi je suis un homme qui aime un homme, tu es content, maintenant je suis aussi rouge q'une pivoine et extrêmement mal à l'aise et je crois que je vais m'en allé avant que tu ne me mettes à la porte.

- Non attend, tu sais c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dis une chose pareille et bizarrement ça ne me choc pas au contraire, ça me touche profondément tu sais.

- Ah oui, vraiment?

- Oui, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais avoir de tels sentiments pour moi. Je vais être honnête avec toi, je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose pour un homme, mais j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être si différent d'avec une femme et puis je me mentirais si je te disais que je ne ressens rien pour toi, j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose seulement je ne savais pas quoi. Je ne te dis pas que je suis près à faire le grand saut mais si tu me laisses un peu de temps.

- Bien sûre je comprends mais est-ce que tu me permets de faire quelque chose avant d'y aller.

- Oui

Gibbs s'approcha doucement de Tony et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son bien aimé. Tony ne le repoussa pas et le laissa faire. Gibbs aurait aimé plus mais il devait lui laisser le temps.

« _Mon dieu si tu savais à quel point je peux t'aimer, tu es l'amour de ma vie, mon Tony »_

- Je veux que tu te reposes et là c'est ton patron qui parle.

- Et pour l'asthme?

- Disons que si tu me promets d'être plus prudent, ça restera notre secret.

- Merci Jethro.

Le sourire de Tony était si beau que Gibbs se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il parte avant de lui sauter dessus et de le dévorer tout entier. Après tous ces moments difficiles une lueur de bonheur s'annonçait et Gibbs savait qu'il gagnerait, oui Tony et Lui pour la vie.

- Je passerais te voir demain, tu es en arrêt pour une semaine et là l'ordre vient de ton médecin.

- Ok boss, je serais sage comme une image.

- Tu as quelqu'un pour te ramener?

- Un taxi m'attends alors à demain.

- Oui à demain.

_Présent:_

_« Gibbs m'aime, comment aurais-je pu imaginer ça. Lui si dure et intransigeant capable de m'aimer moi. J'ignore où tout ça va nous mener mais une chose est sûre c'est que moi aussi je ferais tout pour que ça marche. Mais ça implique pleins de choses et là j'avoue que ça m'effraie un peu, non beaucoup, enfin pour une fois je vais laisser le temps faire les choses et on verra._

_Wouah il m'aime. »_

Finalement Tony rentra chez lui et s'endormi en faisant de doux rêves.

La suite c'est pour très vite.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs retourna directement au NCIS après avoir quitté Tony.

Un sentiment de bien être l'envahissait, il se sentait libéré, oui c'est exactement ça, libéré.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas, cela faisait maintenant des mois qu'il avait fini par s'avouer qu'il était tombé amoureux de son meilleur agent.

Comment ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Après Shannon, il s'était promis que plus jamais il n'aimerait quelqu'un aussi fort et pourtant…

Pourtant, voilà aujourd'hui il en était bien là, amoureux fou, et il se sentait pousser des ailes.

Bien sûre, il avait tout fait pour que son secret reste bien caché, mais ça n'était pas passé inaperçu auprès de tout le monde, Abby savait, même si elle ne lui avait rien dit, mais il le voyait dans son regard et bizarrement ça ne le gênait pas.

Gibbs avait déjà connu d'autres hommes, rien de bien sérieux, quelques aventures sans lendemain mais était toujours resté discret de ce côté, sans doute due à la peur de voir les gens qu'il aimait s'éloigner. Mais cette fois c'était différent, il ne voulait plus se cacher, au contraire il voulait le crier au monde entier.

Dans toute cette histoire, ce qui le surprenait encore plus, c'était la façon dont tout ça s'était passé, la peur de perdre son Tony l'avait poussé à lui dire la vérité, au risque de se prendre un poing dans la figure, tout était allé tellement vite. Mais le plus incroyable, c'était la réaction de Tony, il ne l'avait pas repoussé, non au contraire. Bien sûre, il lui fallait du temps et il le comprenait, après tout Tony était un homme à femme et tout ça n'allait pas être facile mais ils y arriveraient, non il y arriverait, oui il allait le conquérir, mieux lui faire la coure, oui c'est ça, c'est exactement ça, il lui ferait la coure.

_Bureau du NCIS_

Gibbs entra dans l'open space, et comme il s'en doutait toute l'équipe tait là à l'attendre. Abby fût la première à ouvrir le feu.

- Comment il va, est-ce que c'est grave, il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas il va allé bien, bien sûre Abby quelle question , oh Gibbs dis moi il va pas mourir, s'il te plait dis moi qu'il va bien, oui il va bien je suis sûre qu'il va bien, il va bien Gibbs ?

- Abby je peux en placer une, oui il va bien, il est rentré chez lui et il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il serait très vite de retour pour vous rendre la vie impossible.

- Ouf je respire à nouveau, combien de temps sera-t-il absent ?

- Une semaine, ça n'était qu'une simple entaille, rien de très grave.

- Génial, répondit Ziva, une semaine de vacances.

Gibbs et Abby lui lancèrent en même temps un regard si noir que la pauvre Ziva ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Bon j'ai mon rapport à terminer.

- Oui moi aussi répondit McGee.

- Bien alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez, au boulot

- Oui patron, répondit toute l'équipe.

Gibbs avait bien du mal à jouer les dures après ce qu'il venait de se passer, en fait il était plutôt d'humeur joviale et avait hâte de retrouver Tony le lendemain.

_Quelques heures plus tard : Labo d'Abby_

Eh Bossman, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Je ne te dérange pas ?

Me déranger toi ? Sûrement pas au contraire. Hummm ! Toi y a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond.

Ah oui et quoi ?

Et bien je suppose que c'est justement pour ça que tu es là.

Exact, j'ai besoin d'un conseil et je sais que tu es la seule qui puisse m'aider.

Je vois et ça n'aurais pas un rapport avec un beau gosse aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux verts, oui c'est ça j'ai juste, je le vois sur ton visage. Monsieur Leroy Jethro Gibbs est amoureux, oui c'est trop chou oh il faut que je t'embrasse, vous êtes enfin ensemble tous les deux c'est génial

Attends Abbs, pour le moment y a encore rien de fait, en fait j'ai avoué à Tony que je l'aimait.

Et il t'a repoussé, il ne veux pas de toi, non je peux pas le croire, c'est pas possible.

Laisse moi finir Abby, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et il m'a répondu qu'il ressentait aussi des choses pour moi et qu'il voulait bien essayer mais il veut du temps, tu penses que c'est bon signe.

Si c'est bon signe, tu parles que oui, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est évident.

Oui mais il n'est jamais sorti avec un homme et je me met à sa place c'est un sacré changement.

Oui forcément vu comme ça…

J'ai peur que finalement il change d'avis, c'est vrai après tout je ne suis pas une de ses femmes avec lesquelles il sort habituellement.

Justement je crois que c'est ça qu'il aime chez toi, le fait que tu ne sois pas comme elles.

Tu crois ? Humm, tu as peut-être raison, en tout cas j'ai pris une grande décision je veux le séduire dans les règles de l'art et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Oh oui je sens que je vais adorer.

Abby et Gibbs restèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter de la stratégie à adopter, il fallait que tout soit parfait.

_Le lendemain appartement de Tony_

Tony avait bien dormi malgré quelques réveils dus à des cannes de toux plutôt gênantes, il en avait au moins pour quelques jours mais ça n'avait pas d'importance car ce qu'il était entrain de vivre était encore plus incroyable.

Il était impatient et en même temps inquiet à l'idée de retrouver Gibbs, bien sûre ce dernier avait accepter de lui laisser du temps, mais Gibbs n'était pas vraiment du genre à attendre indéfiniment. Ce qui angoissait Tony ça n'était pas le fait d'avoir une histoire avec un homme mais plutôt ce que ça impliquait.

Il y avait d'abord, le boulot car quoi qu'on en dise Gibbs était son patron et ça il ne voulait pas que ça change mais bien sûre sortir ensemble allait forcément compliquer les choses, ils ne pourraient pas se montrer au risque de perdre tous les deux leur boulot.

Ensuite, il y avait l'aspect physique de leur relation car ils allaient forcément finir par en arriver là et ça ça lui faisait peur car autant avec une femme il n'avait aucune question à se poser que là il avançait en terre inconnue et il ignorait à qui il pourrait se confier.

McGee, hors de question, beaucoup trop coincé, Ziva , n'y pense même pas, elle jubilerait, Ducky, au non je suis sûre qu'il aurait une bonne histoire à me raconter, il me reste plus qu'Abby, oui Abby, elle, elle comprendra et je suis sûre qu'elle pourra me conseiller.

Tony décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Abby, ça sonnait occuper et au même moment, la sonnette retentit.

Tony sentit son cœur accélérer il savait qui s'était mais n'était pas sûre d'être prêt à lui parler tout de suite.

Ok reste calme, il va pas te manger, respire mon vieux respire.

Tony alla ouvrir la porte et…

_Voiture de Gibbs_

Gibbs récapitulait dans sa tête ce qu'il avait prévu, après le boulot, il était passé au vidéoclub pour louer un des films préféré de Tony _Fight Club_, il ignorait de quoi ça parlait mais Abby lui avait dit qu'il adorait ce film alors…

Il était ensuite rentré chez lui pour se changer et passer quelque chose de plus confortable, il était ensuite passé à l'épicerie acheter du pop corn, Tony en raffolait une chose de plus qu'Abby lui avait appris.

Maintenant il se dirigeait vers l'appartement de Tony et avait tellement hâte d'y être.

Bien sûre, il ne voulait pas bousculer le jeune homme, seulement lui faire savoir que quoiqu'il arrive il serait là, mais il voulait aussi s'assurer que la crise qui avait failli causer sa mort la veille était bien terminée.

_Appartement de Tony_

Gibbs montait les escaliers quatre à quatre tout en sifflotant, il arrivait à la porte de Tony quand il remarqua que celle-ci était entre ouverte, ça n'était pas normal, Tony fermait toujours sa porte à clef contrairement à lui. Il posa ses paquets et sorti son arme, il ouvrit, doucement la porte. Après avoir vérifié chaque pièce il ne pu que constater le désordre qui envahissait l'appartement de son bien aimé.

Sur le mûre en rouge, il y avait écrit en gros « Maintenant il est à moi ».

Gibbs sentit son cœur accélérer et son souffle se couper, Tony avait été enlevé.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony revenait doucement à lui, tous ses muscles lui paraissaient aussi lourds que de la pierre.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se remémorer ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

On avait sonné à la porte, ça devait être Gibbs, mais au lieu de ça, c'était une vraie tornade qui était entré chez lui, Tony affaibli par les évènements de la veille, n'avait pas résister très longtemps, après avoir échangé quelques coups avec son agresseur, il avait senti une piqûre dans son cou puis comme une vive brûlure et après le noir.

Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient, il l'ignorait, et il savait encore moins ou il se trouvait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il pouvait à nouveau bouger un peu, c'est à ce moment précis que l'horreur de la situation lui apparût, il pouvait bouger, ses pieds et ses mains étaient libre, oui mais il était enfermé dans un espace d'à peine un mètre sur deux, il faisait noir, et il lui était impossible de sortir, son pire cauchemar était entrain de se réaliser, il était quelques part enfermé dans une boîte probablement sous terre.

- Ne panique pas Tony, reste calme, respire un bon coup, économiser l'air, oui c'est ça respirer calmement comme Brad te l'a appris. Gibbs devait passer à la maison, il va tout de suite comprendre et il va très vite te retrouver, oui je sais qu'il va me retrouver.

Tony essayait de se résonner, mais il devait se l'avouer la peur était bien là.

Et si Gibbs ne le retrouvait pas à temps, si il mourrait avant même de lui avoir dit que lui aussi l'aimait, oui parce que même si ça lui faisait peur, il ne pouvait plus se mentir, il aimait Leroy Jethro Gibbs et maintenant il était là et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre et espérer.

_Appartement de Tony_

-On a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu patron, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, s'empressa de demander McGee encore tout essoufflé après avoir grimpé en un temps record les quatre étages de l'immeuble.

- Quelqu'un a enlevé Tony, il s'est probablement débattu, il y a des traces de luttes dans le salon mais il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, son agresseur a eu le dessus, répondît Gibbs en montrant du doigt l'inscription sur le mûre.

- Vous pensé qu'il connaît son agresseur ?

- Non mais moi oui.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Cette inscription, ça n'est pas la première fois que je la voie, Ziva, Photo et croquis, McGee prélevez tout ce que vous pouvez et envoyez les échantillons à Abby, ceci est prioritaire.

- Patron, Abby est déjà complètement hystérique, vous croyez que…

- Pas de discussion McGee.

- Oui patron.

Gibbs essayait de se contenir mais c'était difficile, l'homme qu'il aimait était entre les mains d'un monstre, non à l'heure qu'il était Arthur Davidson avait déjà probablement enterré Tony quelque part et un jeu de chat et de la souris allait débuter. Il avait peu de temps et il le savait.

Gibbs avait arrêté Davidson il y a 10 ans, il enlevait et enterrait ses victimes et laissait toujours le même message « Maintenant il est à moi ». Le temps que les enquêteurs retrouvent les victimes, elles étaient mortes étouffées. Gibbs avait coincé Davidson en l'attirant dans un piège, il avait été condamné mais relâché six ans plus tard pour bonne conduite puis avait disparu dans la nature, et maintenant il était de retour et il avait choisi Tony sans doute pour lui faire payé.

- Je retourne au NCIS, retrouvez moi là bas dès que vous aurez terminé pour un briefing.

- Ok patron, répondirent en cœur McGee et Ziva.

_Salle d'autopsie_

- Mon dieu Jethro, je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui est en train de se passer.

- C'est pourtant bien réel Ducky, Davidson a enlevé Tony et l'a probablement déjà enterré.

- Ce qui veut dire que nous avons a peu près une douzaine d'heures pour le retrouver, heureusement que Tony s'est complètement remis de l'Y Pestis, ses poumons fonctionnent bien ce qui nous laisse un peu de temps.

- C'est justement pour ça que je voulais te voire Ducky, il y a un problème.

- Que veux-tu dire Jethro ?

- Hier, à l'hôpital, j'ai découvert que la peste avait laissé des séquelles à Tony, il est asthmatique.

- Oh mon dieu, alors c'était encore pire que ce que je pensais.

- Pire comment Ducky ?

- Si Tony panique, ou si il manque trop d'air alors il risque de faire une crise, nous devons le retrouver au plus vite Jethro.

- Combien de temps ?

- Et bien je dirais cinq heures, six tout au plus.

- Arghhhhhhhh, bon sang, je vais tuer cette ordure et lui faire regretté d'être venu au monde.

- Voyons Jethro maintenant il est sûrement déjà loin, laisse la police s'occuper de le retrouver et concentre toi sur Tony. Le temps ne joue pas en notre faveur et Tony à besoin de nous et plus particulièrement de toi mon ami.

- Tu as raison Ducky, je monte retrouver l'équipe.

- Bien je ne bouge pas si tu as besoin de moi.

- Merci.

_Open Space_

- Du nouveau ?

- Euh oui patron, on a trouvé ça.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un message à votre attention.

Cher Jethro,

J'ai attendu des années avant de me décider à me confronter à nouveau à vous, mais à présent me revoilà. Je sais que votre petit protégé compte énormément pour vous mais serez vous le retrouver à temps. Je vous laisse un indice, il est enterré dans un endroit que lui seul connaît, à vous de jouer.

A.D

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire bon sang, un endroit que lui seul connaît, Tony vit ici depuis cinq ans des endroits que lui seul connaît il doit pas y en avoir des masses.

- Je ne sais pas, Tony fréquente beaucoup d'endroits, des clubs, des cinémas, des restaurants.

- Non, ça doit être un endroit spécial, quelque chose d'important pour lui.

- Gibbs, la police d'Alexandria veut vous parler.

- Oui allô, oui… où… quand…très bien amené le ici.

Ils ont retrouvé Davidson, ils nous l'amènent

- Gibbs vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il ne dira rien.

- Il faut essayé, McGee, faite une liste de tous les endroits que Tony aime, demandé à Abby de vous aidé, appelé ses amis, sa famille, je veux cette liste pour hier.

- Oui patron.

_10 minutes plus tard_

- Mettez le en salle une

- Tiens tiens Agent spécial Gibbs, ça faisait longtemps, vous avez aimé mon petit mot.

- Où l'avez-vous enterré ?

-Ah ! C'est pas comme ça que ça marche voyons, vous devez analyser et déduire, allons allons Jethro, vous me décevez beaucoup comment un homme amoureux ne peut-il pas connaître tous les secrets de la personne qu'il aime ?

- Espèce d'ordure, je vais te tuer.

- Oh non, vous ne le ferez pas, car pour le moment je suis le seul à savoir.

- Je vais le retrouver et quand ça sera fait je vous jure que c'est vous qui finirez six pieds sous terre. Emmenez-le.

- Alors du nouveau

- Euh oui patron, on a parlé au meilleur ami de Tony, on est pas sûre mais apparemment Tony adore un endroit qui s'appelle Luna Parc, c'est à 10 minutes de chez lui.

- Oui et ça fait 200 hectares, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foins.

- Pas forcément, grâce au nouveau satellite que le gouvernement a gentiment financé, on peut inspecter chaque millimètre carré, il détecte la présence d'un corps si celui-ci dégage de la chaleur.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends Abby ?

- L'autorisation de la hiérarchie, tout ça un coup.

- C'est pas vrai je rêve.

Au même moment la directrice apparût.

- Vous avez le feu vert, le temps nous est compté, allez-y Abby.

- Ok, c'est partit, je couvre la zone y en a pour quelques minutes.

- Très bien envoyez du renfort dans le Parc, Ziva, McGee, on y va, Abby tu nous guideras.

- ça marche Bosseman, et tu le ramènes Gibbs.

- Promis Abby.

_Luna Parc_

- Alors Abby ?

- J'ai quelque chose, je crois que je l'ai trouvé,

- Il nous reste combien de temps Ducky

- Très peu j'en ai peur Jethro.

- Gibbs plus que quelques mètres et vous serez à Côté de lui.

- Patron on dirait que la terre a été remuée là-bas.

- Ok on y vas, tiens bon Tony on arrive.

Les unités de renforts s'attroupèrent ainsi qu'une pelleteuse pour dégager la boîte dans laquelle Tony était enfermée. Tous se mirent à creuser, chaque seconde était précieuse, et plus ils approchaient du but, plus Gibbs sentait la peur, celle de retrouver le corps sans vie de celui qu'il désirait tenir dans ses bras.

La boîte était enfin dégager et Gibbs se précipita pour l'ouvrir, Tony était là inconscient.

- Oh mon dieu Tony, non, je t'en prie réveil toi, je suis là, mon amour ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie.

- Monsieur il faut nous laisser faire notre travail, sa respiration est faible et son pouls également, il faut lui mettre un masque à oxygène et l'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital.

- Est-ce que je peux monter dans l'ambulance ?

- Oui on l'emmène à Bethesda.

- Merci.

Gibbs monta dans l'ambulance, il tenait la main de Tony quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

- Tout va bien, tu vas t'en sortir, je reste avec toi, je ne te laisserais pas, je t'aime Tony.

Une larme coula doucement le long de la joue de Tony, il était si fatigué et avait l'impression de rêver. Le temps passé dans cette boîte lui avait semblé interminable. Il avait essayé de rester calme mais au bout d'un certain temps, la panique l'avait finalement gagner et l'air lui manquait cruellement, il étouffait et appelait au secours mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre et puis il l'avait entendu, la voix de Gibbs et il se demandait si il n'était pas déjà mort et puis doucement il revint à lui et il s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux comme si il voulait bien s'assurer que tout était réel. Maintenant tout irait bien, il le savait. Il pressa la main de Gibbs, celui-ci ôta le masque de Tony.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Jethro.


	4. Chapter 4

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'enlèvement de Tony, ce dernier ayant été obligé de rester à l'hôpital pendant cinq jours, à cause de ses poumons. Le manque d'oxygène n'avait pas arrangé ses problèmes d'asthme et les médecins craignaient de nouvelles crises.  
Gibbs n'avait pas cessé de faire la navette entre l'hôpital et le bureau, il tenait à annoncer lui-même à Davidson que sa petite vengeance avait échouée, que Tony était toujours en vie et qu'il serait très vite remis. Il était épuisé, c'était à peine s'il prenait le temps de passer chez lui pour se doucher.   
L'idée de laisser Tony ne lui plaisait pas. Et plus vite il pouvait revenir à l'hôpital, mieux il se sentait.  
Pourtant quelque chose l'ennuyait, jusqu'ici Davidson n'avait jamais commis d'erreur sauf, quand il était tombé dans le piège de Gibbs, c'était un homme rusé et retors, alors comment expliquer le fait qu'ils avaient pu retrouver Tony dans les délais dont ils disposaient. De plus, Davidson avait été arrêté seulement quelques heures après l'enlèvement alors qu'il avait fallu huit mois la première fois pour le stopper dans sa folie meurtrière. Tant de questions qui demeuraient sans réponse. Davidson n'avait plus dit un seul mot après sa confrontation avec Gibbs. Celui-ci n'était pas tranquille et quelque chose en lui, lui disait de rester sur ses gardes et surtout de veiller sur Tony.

Finalement, ce dernier avait pu sortir et Gibbs avait insisté pour qu'il s'installe chez lui le temps de sa convalescence, le pneumologue lui ayant formellement interdit de faire le moindre effort. Tony avait accepté mais se sentait gêné car il ne voulait pas que les choses aillent trop vite entre lui et Gibbs. Et la proximité n'allait pas être d'une grande aide. 

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que Tony était chez Gibbs et déjà un petit train de vie s'était installé entre les deux hommes.  
Gibbs avait laissé sa chambre à Tony, beaucoup plus confortable et avait prit celle réservée pour les invités. Il avait demandé à McGee d'installer une télévision et tout ce qui va avec pour Tony qui devait garder le lit encore quelques jours après sa sortie.   
Après avoir épuisé la pile de DVD qu'Abby lui avait apportée et lut tous les magasines que Ziva lui avait trouvé, Tony avait fini par descendre malgré les recommandations du médecin. Depuis, chaque soir, il s'asseyait sur les marches menant au sous-sol de Gibbs et restait là à l'observer en train de construire son bateau.  
Gibbs n'en parlait pas mais Tony savait qu'il était soucieux, pourtant Davidson était en prison et il y resterait pour longtemps cette fois. Il avait conscience que Gibbs, en lui demandant de s'installer chez lui, voulait le protéger, mais de quoi ? 

- Tu veux essayer ?  
- Oh, non il ne vaut mieux pas, je risquerais de l'abîmer et je m'en voudrais beaucoup.  
- T'inquiète pas tu vas voir c'est facile... Allez,viens.  
- Ok, pourquoi pas, ça fait des jours que je fais rien, ça va me changer.  
- C'est sûr, lui répondit Gibbs avec un grand sourire. Approche, je vais te montrer.

Gibbs prit la main de Tony et y plaça le rabot dont il se servait. Puis il lui fît faire les gestes que lui-même faisait depuis des années. Son autre main vînt innocemment se poser sur la hanche de Tony qui eût alors un léger sursaut. Gibbs l'avait remarqué mais ne bougea pas pour autant, attendant de voir la réaction de celui qu'il aimait.   
Tony, d'abord mal à l'aise, se détendît finalement au bout de quelques secondes. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal et puis Gibbs lui avait promis qu'ils iraient doucement alors…  
Au bout de dix minutes Gibbs s'écarta de Tony qui sentît comme un léger froid, « son corps dégage tellement de chaleur et j'étais si bien contre lui », pensa rêveusement Tony.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Gibbs.  
- Euh oui, je…Je... J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.   
- Ah oui... Et à quoi tu pensais ?  
- Je me disais que ça devait être génial de naviguer sur un bateau comme celui-là, répondit Tony qui sentait ses joues se colorer.  
- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas mis mal à l'aise tout à l'heure.  
- Non, non pas du tout, je… C'est juste que... Tu vois, ce n'est pas facile de passer d'un mode de vie à un autre et j'ai…   
- Tu as besoin de temps, je sais et je comprends, je te l'ai déjà dit Tony. Si je dis ou fais quelque chose qui te dérange, je veux que tu me le dises. Je ne veux pas de mal-entendu entre nous et si tu changeais d'avis pour nous deux je comprendrais tu sais.  
- Non Gibbs, quand je t'ai dis que je t'aimais, je le pensais sincèrement et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis mais tu comprends... Il y a certaines choses qui me font peur.  
- Oui bien sûre on peut en parler tu sais.  
- Oui, je sais et je te remercie d'être aussi compréhensif alors que je te fais poireauter depuis des jours.  
- Eh ! Paris ne s'est pas fait en un jour, plaisanta Gibbs qui voulait essayer de détendre son compagnon qui lui souris... Et quel sourire!  
- Bien, en fait je crois qu'il y a deux choses qui me font vraiment peur.  
- Dis-moi je t'écoute.  
- Et bien, la première c'est que j'ai peur de la réaction des gens autour de moi. Je me demande ce qu'ils penseront quand ils découvriront que je suis amoureux d'un autre homme.  
- Bien sûr, c'est normal. Je me suis moi-même efforcé de garder ma bisexualité secrète pendant quasiment toute ma vie.  
- Attends tu veux dire, que tu as déjà…  
- Connu d'autres hommes? Oui. Et j'espère que ça ne va pas changer quoique ce soit entre nous. Tony, je veux être totalement honnête avec toi.  
- Euh non, bien sûr que non... C'est juste que je suis un peu surpris.  
- Tu es déçu ?  
- Non. Enfin, j'avoue que j'aurais aimé être le premier pour toi comme tu l'es pour moi mais ça ne change rien, rassures toi.  
- Tant mieux. Et la seconde chose ?  
- Et bien justement, tu es le premier pour moi et j'avoue que faire l'amour avec un homme, ça m'effraie un peu. Je veux dire avec les femmes j'ai toujours su quoi faire mais avec un homme… Et puis, je sais pas... Je me demande quel effet ça peut bien faire et aussi quel genre de plaisir ça procure... Enfin, tu vois... Quand… Quand…  
- Quand un autre homme te pénètre ?  
- Euh oui... C'est stupide hein !  
- Non. Bien sûr que non, au contraire.

La conversation se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit, Tony exprimant ses peurs et Gibbs cherchant les mots pour le rassurer et ne pas l'effrayer. Ensiote, la fatigue les gagna, ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé qui se trouvait au sous-sol et c'est blotti dans les bras de Gibbs que Tony s'endormit.

Les semaines passèrent. Finalement, Tony n'avait pas remis les pieds chez lui. Il avait donné son congé à son propriétaire et mit ses affaires dans un garde-meuble.  
Les deux hommes passaient beaucoup de temps tous les deux.  
Tony avait repris le travail, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Et chaque soir, il attendait que Gibbs soit prêt pour rentrer avec lui.  
Il profitait que l'ex-marine soit en train de lire les rapports pour discuter avec Abby. Il savait qu'elle était au courant pour lui et Gibbs et ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un a qui se confier. Officiellement, Tony vivait chez Gibbs car son propriétaire lui avait demandé de partir. Mais Abby était la seule à connaître la véritable raison.

- Abby !  
- Eh ! Salut beau gosse !  
- Abby cette fois ça y est, je suis prêt !  
- Prêt ! Prêt ? Euh, à quoi ?  
- Devine.  
- Oh! Tu... Tu... Non! Si? Vraiment, tu es sûr,Wouao... Génial, tu es prêt... Oulala, je sens que ça va être chaud ce soir.  
- Euh attends là tu m'angoisses.  
- Ah non Tony, tu es prêt, tu es prêt! Tu peux plus reculer maintenant.  
- Oui c'est vrai. Mais d'après toi, est-ce que je dois lui faire comprendre en le provoquant ou en le laissant penser que l'initiative vient de lui ?  
- Provoque le! Et ensuite, je veux tous les détails.  
- Euh pousse pas Abs, lui répondit Tony avec un clin d'œil. 

Quelques heures plus tard ...

Tony avait suivi les conseils d'Abby. Au lieu d'attendre Gibbs, il avait prétexté une course importante, ce qui n'était pas techniquement un mensonge.  
Il était passé à la pharmacie acheter ce dont il aurait besoin pour la nuit. Puis, il était passé à l'épicerie acheter de quoi préparer un bon dîner, des bougies parfûmées et une bonne bouteille de vin.  
La soirée promettait d'être longue. Oh oui... Très longue...

Maison de Gibbs...

Tony avait préparé le dîné, disposé une partie des bougies dans le salon pour l'ambiance et monté les autres dans la chambre. Il en avait profité pour dissimuler les préservatifs et le lubrifiant sous un oreiller. Il ne manquait plus que Gibbs.  
Quand ce dernier arriva, il fût surpris et touché par tout le mal que Tony s'était donné.  
Ce dernier alluma la chaîne stéréo dans laquelle il avait mis un des albums préférés de Gibbs.  
Tout était parfait, y compris Tony qui portait un jean noir plutôt moulant et une chemise qui lui allait à merveille.

- Que me vaut cet honneur, agent Dinozzo ?  
- Je me disais que ça pourrait être sympa, une petite soirée romantique.  
- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. C'est magnifique et tu es magnifique. A côté de toi, je fais ringard.  
- Pas du tout, je te trouve super ! Et si on passait à table ?   
- Bonne idée, je meurs de faim.

La soirée se déroula sur le ton de la bonne humeur. Gibbs était ravis et Tony fièr de lui. Mais çe n'était que le début.

- Tony, c'était délicieux. Je me suis régalé.   
- Merci, tu as envie de danser ?  
- Pourquoi pas, allons-y. Mais je te préviens, tu risque d'avoir les pieds écrasés.  
- T'en fais pas, j'ai connu pire.

Alors qu'ils dansaient tendrement enlacés, Tony pris l'initiative du baiser.  
Celui-ci doux et tendre au début, devînt vite un baiser passionné, leurs langues s'entremêlaient. Gibbs glissa doucement sa main le long du dos de Tony.

- Euh Gibbs attends.  
- Je suis désolé Tony, je vais trop vite, c'est ça ?  
- Non au contraire, c'est juste que je me disais qu'on aurait pu monter.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Et comment !  
Gibbs prit la main que Tony lui tendait et ils montèrent tous les deux à l'étage.  
Tony avait profité d'un passage éclair de Gibbs à la salle de bain pour allumer toutes les bougies. Après quoi, il s'était déshabillé et avait passé la robe de chambre en soie qu'il s'était acheté quelques heures auparavant.

- Waw, c'est magnifique Tony.  
- Hein hein... Et çe n'est que le début... Et si tu m'embrassais ?  
- Oh que oui.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent à nouveau.  
Gibbs cassa finalement le baiser en premier, ce qui permit à Tony de reprendre son souffle.

- Tony tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?  
- Oh que oui, sans le moindre doute.

Gibbs l'embrassa à nouveau mais cette fois, ce fût à Tony d'interrompre leur baiser.

- Gibbs j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour. J'ai envie de te sentir à l'intérieur de moi. Que toi et moi, on ne fasse plus qu'un.  
- A vos ordre agent Dinozzo.

Et il commença à embrasser Tony délicatement dans le cou puis sous le menton. Tony sentit un frisson le parcourir jusqu'à son pénis qui se durcissait de plus en plus.   
Gibbs dénoua la robe de chambre de Tony. Puis, il la fît glisser sur le sol.  
Il ne pût s'empêcher d'admirer le corps d'athlète de son jeune amant et sourit à la vue du membre raidî par l'excitation que lui-même provoquait.  
Tony rougît mais sa gêne fut de courte durée.  
Gibbs allongea son amant délicatement sur le lit et commença à explorer chaque parcelle de son corps avec sa langue, en s'arrêtant quelques instants sur ses mamelons qu'il mordillait, ce qui provoquait des vagues de plaisir à ce dernier.

- Oh mon dieu Gibbs n'arrête pas.

Gibbs continua son exploration jusqu'au sexe dur de Tony. Il passa d'abord doucement sa langue sur son membre, ce qui le fît gémir puis l'engloutît entièrement, ce qui excita encore plus Tony.

- Oh oui ce que c'est bon.

Alors qu'il s'occupait du pénis de Tony, son index vînt légèrement se perdre du côté de l'anus de ce dernier. Une légère angoissa gagna alors le jeune italien. Cette fois, il ne pouvait pas reculer... Non, il avait confiance en Gibbs et il le voulait... Oui, il le voulait plus que n'importe quoi au monde.

- Jethro, il y a des préservatifs et du lubrifiant sous l'oreiller.  
- A ce que je vois, tu as pensé à tout.  
- Euh oui, un vrai Boy Scoutt

Gibbs commença d'abord par se déshabiller à son tour puis attrapa le flacon ainsi que le sachet glisser sous l'oreiller.   
Il recouvra ses doigts de lubrifiant.  
- Tu es prêt Tony ?  
- Oh oui.

Gibbs sourit à son amant et l'embrassa. Puis, il glissa légèrement un premier doigt dans l'orifice tendu de son amant. Ce dernier retint son souffle et essaya au mieux de se détendre afin de faciliter l'accès. Après avoir remuer son doigt à l'intérieur de Tony, il en glissa un deuxième et puis trois et quand il jugea que son amant était près à recevoir son sexe, il enfila un préservatif sur son membre en érection.

- Détends toi Tony, respire, tout va bien.  
- Oui Gibbs tout va bien, je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Et tout en prononçant ces mots, Gibbs s'enfonça en Tony qui ne pût contenir un cri de douleur. Après quelques secondes d'adaptation, Tony se sentait bien. Alors, Gibbs commença à bouger. D'abord légèrement... Puis, il commença à accélérer. Tony avait l'impression que son corps tour entier était en train de prendre feu, mais c'était si bon, il voulait plus, il noua ses jambes autour de Gibbs qui accélérait encore le rythme de ses vas et viens. Puis, Gibbs changea de position et vint frapper à plusieurs reprises la prostate de Tony qui était de plus en plus proche de l'orgasme. Gibbs attrapa le sexe de Tony, qu'il caressa de plus en plus rapidement conduisant ce dernier au bord de l'éjaculation. Finalement, tous les deux arrivèrent au point culminant de leur excitation et libérèrent leur semence.  
Tony ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur l'oreiller. Puis, Gibbs s'écroula sur son amant, épuisé par le rapport intense qu'ils venaient d'avoir.  
Après quelques minutes, Gibbs se retira et embrassa Tony qui reprenait doucement son souffle.

L'ex-marine se leva et alla à la salle de bains. Il retira le préservatif et attrapa un gant humide qu'il passa délicatement sur Tony, puis sur lui. Après quoi, ils se glissèrent tous les deux sous les draps. Tony posa sa tête sur le torse de Gibbs. 

- Tu vas bien Tony ?  
- Oh oui mieux que jamais. C'était merveilleux, je t'aime.   
- Moi aussi, Tony, tu es l'amour de ma vie.

Tout deux s'endormirent en laissant derrière eux toutes les dures épreuves auxquelles ils avaient été confrontés ces dernières années. Seul l'amour comptait et rien ne viendrait les séparer.  
Rien, enfin...


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin, Gibbs s'était en sursaut, en se retournant il avait réalisé que Tony n'était plus à ses côtés. Une légère inquiétude avait alors commencé à le gagner lorsqu'il entendît des bruits de pas venant des escaliers. Finalement, il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand Tony entra dans la chambre.

- Salut la marmotte, dit Tony en souriant à son amant.

- La marmotte ? Quelle heure il est ?

- Huit heures et demie.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé, on est en retard pour aller au boulot.

- Attends Gibbs, on est dimanche, tu as oublié ?

- Dimanche ? Oui c'est vrai, je sais plus où j'ai la tête !

- C'est moi qui te fait cet effet là…PATRON ?

- Oh tu ne t'imagines pas du tout l'effet que tu peux me faire.

- Et bien, je serais curieux de voir ça.

- Et bien dans ce cas viens te recoucher avec moi, lui répondit Gibbs avec un air de convoitise.

- A tes ordres patron !

Tony vint rejoindre Gibbs, tout deux s'enlacèrent tendrement.

Gibbs attrapa un des préservatifs que Tony avait acheté la veille, ainsi que la bouteille de lubrifiant.

- On est pressé, on dirait ?

- Je te l'ai dit Tony, tu ignores l'effet que tu as sur moi.

- Hmm ! Je sens que je vais aimer ce que je vais découvrir.

- Tu n'as pas idée, répondit Gibbs tout en lui tendant le petit sachet et le flacon.

Tony était un peu surpris, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris le message que Gibbs venait de lui passer.

- Heu ! Attends, tu veux que moi, je…

- Et bien, quoi ? Tu t'imaginais que les choses ne fonctionnaient que dans un seul sens, Tony ce que tu me donnes, je veux te le donner aussi. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise tu sais, je veux seulement que l'on puisses partager le maximum de choses ensemble, et le sexe en fait parti.

- C'est également ce que je souhaite, je voulais juste être sûre, tu sais c'est encore tout nouveau pour moi, et je crois que j'ai un peu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que tu attends.

- Tony, j ne serais jamais déçu par toi, je t'aime et j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour.

Après un long et doux baiser, Tony pris bien soins de préparer son amant tout comme ce dernier l'avait fait avec lui la veille, puis il s'enfonça à l'intérieur de lui. Il prît tout son temps. C'était à la fois tendre et passionné. Une fois leurs ébats terminés, les deux amants se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et se rendormirent.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, après une bonne douche, et un copieux petit déjeuné, ils s'étaient rendus à Luna Parc. Tony avait tenu à se rendre là-bas, il ne voulait pas que les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés quelques semaines plus tôt ne gâche le plaisir qu'il avait à venir ici, et il voulait montrer à Gibbs pourquoi il aimait tant cet endroit.

Ils avaient emmené un Pique-nique. Il y avait une petite chute d'eau, c'était le coin préféré de Tony, c'était paisible et reposant. Quand Tony avait des soucis, où qu'il avait passé une mauvaise journée, c'était toujours ici qu'il venait pour se retrouver, réfléchir et aussi pleurer, c'était son jardin secret et il voulait le partager avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Gibbs était heureux d'être là, pourtant quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester sur ses gardes, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher le moment qu'il passait avec Tony.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula paisiblement, tout deux rentrèrent, ils s'installèrent dans le vieux canapé de Gibbs pour regarder un vieux film en noir et blanc, un de ceux que Tony affectionnait tant. Puis ils montèrent se coucher. Ils n'avaient pas mit longtemps à s'endormir, épuisés par leur journée.

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient arrivés ensemble au bureau, ce qui n'étonnait plus personne d'ailleurs.

Après avoir rempli quelque dossier, Tony était descendu voir Abby.

- Salut petite fille !

- Hey Tony, je croyais que tu ne viendrais jamais me voir.

- Désolé mais j'avais quelques trucs à faire.

- Mouais, mouais, bon je te crois. Alors ? Raconte, comment c'était, je veux tous les détails, absolument tout Tony.

- Ben en fait j'ai pas pu, mentît Tony avec un sérieux qui ne laissait rien transparaître de son amusement.

- Comment ça, je comprends pas Tony, tu avais dit que tu était prêt, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est ma faute, je t'ai mis la pression et tu as craqué, oh je suis désolée Tony, je m'en veux beaucoup, ça aurait pu être génial, mais je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver, il te faut juste un peu de temps, si tu veux je peux te télécharger des films histoire que tu vois comment ça se passe et on les regardera ensemble, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider.

Tony éclata de rire face à réaction de son amie.

- Oh toi tu te payes ma tête !

- Désolé Abby mais c'était vraiment drôle.

- Alors raconte.

Tony lui fît donc partager son expérience tout en omettant volontairement certains détails qu'il jugeait trop intime même si Abby était sa meilleure amie.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Le téléphone de Gibbs retentît, un meurtre venait d'avoir lieu, un quartier maître avait été retrouvé mort au beau milieu d'un parc, mais pas n'importe quel parc, Luna Parc, à l'endroit exact où Tony et lui avaient passé une partie de la journée la veille.

Ca ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Un sentiment de mal être le saisit à nouveau, quelque chose lui disait que Tony était en danger et que Davidson était derrière tout ça, pourtant ce dernier était en prison et ne pouvait communiquer qu'avec son avocat.

Tony n'était pas dupe lui non plus et trouvait tout aussi étrange le fait qu'on ai découvert un corps à l'endroit même où il avait conduit son amant la veille.

L'équipe s'était rendue sur les lieux, de toute évidence le corps avait été amené ici, il n'était pas mort sur place, le quartier maître avait été étouffé, encore une coïncidence sachant que Tony avait failli mourir asphyxié dans une boîte dans ce parc. De toute évidence, on essayait de leur faire passer un message.

- Je suis sûr que Davidson est derrière tout ça, déclara Gibbs.

- Comment ? Il est en prison Gibbs, il ne peut communiquer avec personne, ça n'a pas de sens.

- Il a préparé ça depuis longtemps Tony, ton enlèvement n'était qu'une mise en bouche pour lui, s'il avait voulu que tu meures tout de suite, il se serait arrangé pour qu'on ne te retrouve pas. C'était trop facile.

- Trop facile ? Gibbs j'ai passé près de six heures sous terre a essayer désespérément de respirer alors ne me dis pas que c'était trop facile !

- Désolé Tony, je sais que tu as vécu un véritable enfer, tout ce que je voulais dire c'est que Davidson ne commettait jamais de faute et là il nous met sur la piste et il se fait arrêter en un rien de temps et il savait que ce parc était ton endroit préféré et maintenant on retrouve un marin à l'endroit exact où nous étions hier, y'a quand même de quoi se poser des questions.

- Je suis d'accord mais pourquoi tout ça ? Je comprends pas Gibbs qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

- Se venger, c'est moi qui l'ai mis derrière les barreaux la dernière fois !

- Mais pourquoi se laisser reprendre alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas mais il y a forcément un lien.

- Alors il a un complice.

- Cette mise en scène est un message Tony !

- Tu penses que je suis toujours dans sa ligne de mire.

- En me prenant la personne que j'aime le plus, il sait que sa vengeance aura réussi et peu importe qu'il soit en prison ou non.

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire Gibbs, acquiesça Ziva, je viens d'avoir le médecin de la prison, Davidson a un cancer, il ne lui reste que quelques semaines à vivre alors peu lui importe qu'il soit en prison ou non si il sait que son plan fonctionne.

- Je dois me rendre à Levenworth !

- Inutile Gibbs, Davidson n'a plus rien à perdre ça ne servirais à rien.

- Elle a raison Gibbs, il a ce qu'il veut, un successeur, quelqu'un qui pourra finir ce qu'il a commencé, autrement dit quelqu'un qui pourra me tuer.

- Hors de question Tony, ça n'arrivera pas, je te places sous haute protection, Ziva je veux que vous restiez avec Tony quand je ne suis pas là, tu ne vas nulle part sans être accompagné.

McGee envoyez tous ce que vous avez à Abby. Ducky trouves comment est mort ce marin.

Je veux des réponses et vite. Tony, Ziva vous retournez au bureau et vous essayez de découvrir tout ce que vous pouvez sur la victime, les lieux qu'il fréquente en dehors de la base, qui sont ses amis, ses proches, qui il a appelé en dernier je veux tout savoir sur sa vie.

- Et toi Gibbs ? Tu vas quand même le voir n'est-ce pas ?

- Tony fait ce que je te demande s'il te plaît et promet moi de rester avec Ziva.

- D'accord mais fait attention, c'est peut-être un piège pour que tu te retrouves seul.

- Non c'est pas moi qu'il veut voir mort, non ce qu'il veut c'est me voir souffrir, mais je ne lui laisserait pas cette chance, tu peux en être sûre.

- Bien alors à plus tard.

Tony et Ziva s'éloignèrent sous le regard inquiet de Gibbs. « _Je ne laisserais personne me prendre mon amour, jamais »_

Levenworth

Gibbs était allé voir Davidson dans sa cellule. Il savait qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'il avoue être à l'origine de la mort de ce marin mais il devait essayer.

- Agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs, je commençais à croire que vous m'aviez oublié.

- Aucun risque Davidson.

- Comment va votre agent DiNozzo ? Remis de sa petite escapade sous terre ?

- Je sais que vous avez un complice, qui est-ce ? Un ancien co-détenu ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Oh ! Mais attendez, on dirait que l'agent Gibbs est effrayé, est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait faire du mal à son petit Anthony ?

- Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit je vous tuerais de mes propres mains !

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Qu'il est doux le parfum de la peur. J'ai bien peur que vous soyez obligé de faire un choix, il y aura un mort toutes les vingt quatre heures tant que votre amant sera toujours vivant et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour l'empêcher. Alors profitez du temps qu'il vous reste car après vous n'aurez plus que vos yeux pour pleurer.

- Espèce de sale ordure !

- N'oubliez pas Gibbs toutes les vingt quatre heures ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Le rire moqueur de Davidson lui glaça le sang. Gibbs avait peu de temps avant qu'il y ai un nouveau meurtre. Il devait trouver le complice de Davidson mais surtout protéger Tony. Faire un choix ? Celui-ci était déjà fait, il ne laisserait personne toucher à son bien aimé alors il devait arrêter cette folie meurtrière et le plus vite possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Pendant que Gibbs interrogeait Davidson, Tony et Ziva étaient retournés au bureau.

Ziva suivait les ordres de Gibbs à la lettre et ne lâchait pas Tony d'une semelle.

- Tony, où vas-tu?

- Là où tu ne peux pas aller pour moi Zee-va, répondit Tony d'un air agacé. Il adorait Ziva mais il commençait à ne plus supporter d'être épié constamment et puis il n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment se passait le face à face entre Gibbs et Davidson. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aller aux toilettes mais il avait besoin de s'isoler un instant avant de devenir dingue.

- Je t'accompagne Tony.

- Tu veux rire, je peux encore faire pipi tout seul tu sais.

- Je voulais dire que je t'accompagnais jusqu'à la porte, je ne te laisse pas t'éloigner, ordre de Gibbs.

- Bien sûre et tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un va venir m'agresser au beau milieu du QG du NCIS, alors que ça grouille d'agents fédéraux et de caméras ? Ziva écoute, j'aimerais vraiment être seul cinq petites minutes d'accord, je te promets que Gibbs n'en sera rien.

- Désolé, je t'accompagne et inutile de tenter la torture avec moi, tu perdrais à ce jeu !

- Très bien j'abdique, allons-y.

Arrivé aux toilettes, Tony s'enferma dans une des cabines, une profonde angoisse le saisissait, alors qu'il commençait enfin à avoir l'impression que sa vie avait un sens, quelqu'un voulait lui faire du mal, non faire du mal à Gibbs en se servant de lui, et puis il y avait ce marin mort à cause de lui. Il ne savait plus où il en était, il ne voulait pas perdre Gibbs. Il savait que Gibbs ferait tout pour le protéger y compris risquer sa propre vie. Il avait déjà perdu trop de personnes qu'il aimait, d'abord sa mère que ce chauffard lui avait enlevé et puis Kate, sa sœur de cœur que ce salaud d'Ari avait abattu, non on ne lui prendrait pas Gibbs aussi, ça jamais…

Au bout de quelques minutes Tony ressorti, Ziva était restée adossée au mur à l'entrée des toilettes.

- Et bien t'en a mis du temps, finalement tu aurait peut-être eu besoin de mon aide, lui dit-elle avec un air mesquin. Tony ne répondit rien mais sourit à son amie, au moins certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Gibbs était rentré au bureau, l'open space était vide, il appela alors Ziva sur son portable qui lui indiqua qu'ils étaient en bas avec Abby.

Il descendit les rejoindre, tout le reste de l'équipe était là, attendant le boss, afin de faire le point sur ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.

- Eh patron, enfin de retour ! Alors ?

- Alors rien Tony, mentit Gibbs qui ne voulait surtout pas affoler son amant en lui répétant ce que Davidson lui avait dit, il devait le protéger par tous les moyens.

- J'en étais sûre, il ne dira rien.

- Et de votre côté ?

- Bien la victime s'appelle Michael Parker, il était en permission pour le week-end, il devait retrouver sa petite amie qui en fait est son petit ami, Alexandre Johnson, ils vivent ensemble depuis trois ans mais pas de manière officielle. D'après Johnson, le quartier Maître Parker était terrorisé à l'idée que l'on découvre qu'il était gay. Il ne sortait pas beaucoup et il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis.

- Je vois ça nous avance pas beaucoup Ziva.

- Désolé patron mais Ziva a oubliée de te dire que Parker vivait à deux pâtés de maison du parc et qu'il y faisait son jogging tous les matins et drôle de coïncidence lui et moi on empruntait exactement le même itinéraire.

- Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.

- Moi non plus, le complice de Davidson a du le repérer en me suivant, ce qui veut dire qu'il me surveille depuis un bon moment car d'après Johnson, Parker n'était pas allé courir depuis des mois à cause d'une blessure qu'il s'est fait au genoux lors d'une mission.

- D'accord mais comment savait-il que Parker était un marin ?

- Il courrait toujours avec un de ses tee-shirt d'entraînement j'imagine que c'est comme ça qu'il l'a repéré.

- Bon et pour les anciens co-détenu de Davidson ?

- Et bien il en a eu deux, le premier est mort lors d'une émeute dans le réfectoire de la prison quant au deuxième il a été relâché il y a huit mois pour bonne conduite, il s'appelle Teddy Flinch, arrêté pour trafique de stupéfiant, agression avec armes et tentative de viole, bref un vrai dure de dure. Il ne s'est pas présenté devant son agent de probation depuis trois mois.

- Bien enfin quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

- Mouais et c'est pas tout d'après l'un des surveillant de la prison, Davidson et Flinch s'entendaient comme larrons en foires. Ils étaient inséparables alors je ne serais pas surpris qu'ils aient gardé le contact.

- OK, bon boulot tout le monde, écouté il est tard et on avancera pas plus ce soir alors tout le monde rentre se coucher et on se retrouve demain à sept heure tapante.

- Bonne idée, je suis lessivée, déclara Abby.

- Oui moi aussi répondit McGee.

- Tony cette nuit tu dors chez moi.

- Désolé Ziva mais cette nuit Tony reste avec moi.

- Mais c'est vous qui…

- Je resterais avec lui et je ne le quitterais pas des yeux.

- Désolé Ziva, le boss a parlé essaya de plaisanter Tony malgré la fatigue et l'angoisse.

- Très bien alors dans ce cas à demain, bonne nuit tout le monde.

Toute l'équipe se sépara, Gibbs et Tony rentrèrent dans le silence. Gibbs n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce que Davidson lui avait dit et il n'arrêtait pas de se demander si il n'aurait pas dut laisser Tony avec Ziva et continuer à chercher leur suspect, le temps était compter et demain il y aurait sûrement une autre victime, mais d'un autre côté il se disait que peut-être tout ceci n'avait qu'un seul but l'éloigner de son amant pour mieux lui prendre.

- Tu n'as pas dis un mot depuis qu'on a quitté le bureau, Gibbs dis moi ce que tu me caches.

- Je ne te caches rien Tony, je suis juste inquiet c'est tout.

- Moi aussi je me demande ce que ce Flinch nous réserve. Pourquoi s'en être pris à un innocent, tu sais Gibbs je n'arrête pas de me dire que ce pauvre gars est mort à cause de moi.

- Eh Bébé ne dit pas ça, tu n'y es pour rien d'accord, Davidson et Flinch sont des cinglés, ça n'est pas de ta faute.

- Gibbs, y a quelque chose que je ne t'es pas dis à propos de Flinch.

- Ah oui ?

- Ses victimes étaient des hommes, je veux dire pour les tentatives de viole, Ducky n'a pas fini l'autopsie mais…

- On en sera plus demain et puis ne t'inquiète pas je ne laisserais jamais personne d'autre que moi s'approcher de ton jolie postérieur.

- J'en suis certain mais j'ai vraiment peur Gibbs, je me sens tellement impuissant et si il tuait quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tony ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gibbs, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Je t'ai pas tout dis moi non plus, Davidson m'a parlé, il a avoué à demi mot qu'il était impliqué dans tout ça, il m'a clairement fait comprendre que tu étais sa cible et que tant que tu seras en vie, il y aura d'autres morts.

- Au mon dieu Gibbs pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis avant ?

- Je ne voulais pas t'angoisser encore plus que tu ne l'es déjà. Mon cœur, je t'aime plus que ma vie et je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre, je préfèrerais…

- Non Gibbs ne dis rien je t'en prie, on va se sortir de là, je ne sais pas encore comment mais on va trouver, si Davidson me veux mort alors…

- Attends ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Je sais pas mais il doit y avoir un moyen, tu as dis que tant que je serais en vie, il y aura d'autres victimes mais si je meurs alors le massacre s'arrête, c'est ce qu'il veut, te voir souffrir n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais ?

- Attends Gibbs, c'est simple non, un accident, une balle en service, pour un fed y a des milliers de façons de mourir.

- Tony, c'est hors de question.

- Gibbs on a pas le choix, si on veut trouver Flinch, il faut qu'on le fasse sortir de son trou et si il me croit mort, il pensera que sa mission est terminée et là tu pourras le coincer.

- J'n'aime pas ça du tout.

- Moi non plus mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourra sûrement nous aider, un mort qui ne l'est plus.

- Fornel !

- Ouais je sais que vous êtes amis tous les deux.

- Bien mais personne ne doit savoir pas même l'équipe, ta mort doit être la plus réelle possible.

- Comment ?

- Attends ! Allo Tobias…

Gibbs, Tony et Fornel se retrouvèrent dans un endroit discret, ils mirent leur plan au point (Une dispute entre Tony et Gibbs, Tony part en claquant la porte, prends la voiture de Jethro, manque le virage et la voiture explose en contre bas de la falaise, il ne reste que des cendres.

Tony a disparu et aux yeux de tous il est mort. Seul Fornel sait où il est car pour plus de sécurité Gibbs ne doit rien savoir.)

- Gibbs n'était toujours pas convaincu que ce plan allait fonctionner car fallait-il encore convaincre Davidson que Tony était bien mort, il devait jouer la comédie, il allait devoir faire croire à cette ordure que le désespoir l'avait envahit. Que ce salaud avait gagné même si Tony était mort accidentellement, Davidson devait penser qu'il en était la cause, oui il devait le convaincre que tout était arrivé par sa faute. Mais le plus dure allait être de devoir jouer la comédie devant le reste de l'équipe, Abby serait effondrée, Tony était une partie d'elle et après la mort de Kate perdre Tony (du moins en apparence) allait lui faire beaucoup de mal, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

_Quatre heures du matin_

- Tout est prêt Jethro, Tony est en sûreté, à vous de jouer.

- Merci Tobias, veillez bien sûr lui, si il lui arrive quoique ce soit…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferais tout pour le protéger, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de devoir vous rendre des comptes.

- Bien, donnez le feu vert à votre équipe, l'accident doit paraître le plus réel possible, on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur.

- Parfait, vous voulez lui parler avant que la machine se mette en route.

- Oui

- Jet ?

- Bébé, ça va ?

- Ouais, j'ai la trouille tu sais, j'ai peur pour toi.

- Eh, c'est pas moi qu'il veux tuer, c'est toi et je ne le laisserais pas faire, tu avais raison, c'est la meilleure solution.

- Tu me manques.

- Toi aussi, tu me manques, je t'aime Tony, tu es l'amour de ma vie.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Une larme commença à rouler sur la joue du bel italien.

- Je dois y aller Tony.

- Ouais je sais, fait attention à toi. Tu me le promets.

- Promis, je vais tout faire pour coincer Flinch et Davidson le plus vite possible.

Gibbs raccrocha le téléphone à contre-cœur, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas entendre la voix de son jeune amant avant quelques temps mais il devait s'y mettre, dans une heure, il devra se rendre sur les lieux de l'accident.

_Une heure plus tard_

- Bon sang les gars, la voiture à complètement cramée, tout ce qu'il reste c'est des cendres. On a prévenu le propriétaire du véhicule ? C'est son petit ami qui était au volant, il a appelé les flics pour les prévenir de sa disparition.

- Ouais on l'a appelé, le pauvre, ça va lui faire un choc.

- Je crois que c'est lui là-bas

- Où il est ?

- Monsieur Vous êtes ?

- Gibbs, agent spécial Gibbs, NCIS, c'est ma voiture où est mon ami est-ce qu'il est blessé ?

- Euh, monsieur, je crois que vous devriez vous asseoir, j'ai peur d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Où est-il, il l'on emmené à l'hôpital, c'est ça ?

- Non monsieur je suis navré mais nous sommes arrivé trop tard sur les lieux, il n'y avait plus que des cendres, nous avons bouclé le périmètre, je suis sincèrement désolé, toutes mes condoléances.

- Non, NONNNNNNNNNNNNN, je veux le voir dite moi où il est.

Décidément, ils avaient fait fort, tout était parfait, il restait quelques morceaux de chaires calcinées sans doute d'un corps trouvé à la morgue, mais pas de quoi faire un relevé d'ADN, bien sûre, il y avait le problème des dents vite résolu par l'explosion qui avait tout réduit en charpie. Et puis il restait quelques bouts de vêtement de Tony, ceux qu'il portait aujourd'hui. Tout semblait si réel qu'il en avait froid dans le dos.

Et voilà la machine était lancée.

- Allo Ducky !

- Jethro ? Mon dieu mais que se passe t-il, il est tôt !

- Ducky, c'est Tony, il est… il est mort.

- Quoi, au mon dieu mais comment ça ?

- On s'est, on s'est disputé, il est parti, j'ai pas pu le rattraper, il a pris la voiture, et il, au mon dieu Ducky, il a manqué un virage et il a quitté la route, la voiture est tombé en contre bas et a explosé alors qu'il était encore dedans.

- Au mon dieu, je ne peux pas le croire, que puis-je faire mon ami ?

- Je me rends à la morgue après quoi je devrais annoncer la nouvelle aux autres, tu veux bien les appeler et leur demander de me retrouver au QG,

- Bien sûr Jethro, je suis sincèrement navré mon ami, Ducky ne pu contenir ses larmes.

- Moi aussi Ducky, je dois prévenir sa famille.

- Bien sûr, est-ce que…

- Non Ducky, le FBI se charge de tout ça.

- Le FBI ?

- Oui, c'est ma voiture Ducky, ils veulent juste s'assurer, enfin tu comprends…

- Bien sûre, a plus tard Jethro.

- Merci Ducky.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Comme prévu Abby était effondrée, Gibbs en avait le cœur déchiré, Abby était comme sa fille et il avait conscience d'être responsable de son chagrin.

McGee était lui aussi en larmes, Tony était un grand frère pour lui.

Seule Ziva était calme.

- On dirait que tu te fiches complètement de la mort de Tony, Ziva.

Ziva craqua finalement et parti en courant dans les toilettes où elle laissa exploser son chagrin.

- Tony c'est pas possible pourquoi as-tu été aussi stupide, tu n'aurais jamais dut prendre le volant. Et elle laissa son poing s'écraser contre la glace qui se brisa en plusieurs morceaux.

Gibbs avait appelé le père de Tony, pour que sa mort paraisse réelle il fallait que tout le monde y croie y compris sa famille. La froideur de ce dernier lui glaça le sang. Son fils était mort du moins en apparence et pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air de le chagriner plus que ça.

Il avait juste déclaré qu'il prendrait en charge l'enterrement et que celui-ci se déroulerait dans la tradition italienne.

La mort de Tony ferait les gros titres le lendemain, c'était un agent fédéral, fils de l'un des hommes d'affaire les plus riches de la côte Est, Davidson ne pourrait pas le manquer.

Restait juste à espérer que Flinch sorte de son trou au plus vite.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain, comme prévu, le décès d'Anthony DiNozzo Junior, fils d'Anthony DiNozzo Senior avait fait la une des grands quotidiens, dans lesquels on ne manquait pas de souligner que DiNozzo Père était effondré par cette disparition si subite.  
Gibbs en avait l'estomac retourné. Comment cet homme pouvait prétendre être effondré alors qu'il n'avait jamais prêté la moindre attention à son fils? Si seulement il savait... Ca, il aura un choc quand il découvrira que Tony était toujours en vie.  
Les obsèques étaient prévues le samedi après-midi après une veillée funèbre. La cérémonie devait avoir lieu à New-York où Tony avait grandi.   
Toute l'équipe devait se rendre là-bas pour dire au revoir à leur jeune ami.  
Gibbs se devait de jouer la comédie. Et comme ses sentiments à l'égard de son amant n'étaient plus un secret, il pouvait se donner à fond dans son rôle.

- Gibbs, où allez-vous ?  
- Voir Davidson, Ziva !  
- Pourquoi? Tony est mort! Cette ordure a eu ce qu'il voulait !  
- Justement, je veux qu'il sache que, quoiqu'il fasse, il n'a plus la moindre chance de m'atteindre. J'ai déjà tout perdu.  
- A quoi ça vous avancera? Il ne fera que jubiler.  
- J'en ai besoin Ziva. J'ai besoin de lui cracher ma haine à la figure. Ca ne ramènera peut-être pas Tony mais au moins ça m'aidera à avancer. Et puis, Flinch est toujours dehors et nous devons le retrouver, pour Tony.  
- Gibbs ?  
- Oui ?  
- Ecoutez, je sais que vous vous sentez coupable mais ce n'est pas votre faute. Tony était perturbé par tout ça, j'imagine qu'il n'a pas du réaliser.  
- Cette dispute; Si seulement j'avais…  
- Vous ne pouvez pas changer le passé mais vous avez raison. On doit retrouver Flinch pour Tony.  
- Merci, je sais que vous aimiez beaucoup Tony.  
- Oui, c'était quelqu'un de bien et je suis certaine qu'il ne voudrait pas que vous vous enfermiez dans votre chagrin.

Gibbs avait beau savoir que Tony était toujours en vie, il était profondément touché par les paroles de Ziva. Il réalisait à quel point Tony avait pris de l'importance dans la vie de ses collègues et il s'était promis d'en parler au principal intéressé. Mais il devait se rendre à Levenworth et jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. La vie de Tony et d'innocents en dépendait.

Levenworth... 

« Dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi, le fils d'Anthony Dinozzo Senior, l'un des hommes d'affaire les plus en vue de la côte Est a trouvé la mort dans un tragique accident. La voiture de la victime a explosé suite a une sortie de route probablement due à la fatigue. Le jeune homme était Agent Spécial au NCIS à Washington. Ses obsèques auront lieu samedi après-midi à New-York ».

- Ah ! Bon sang, je ne peux pas le croire.  
- La ferme Davidson. Y'en a qui voudraient dormir.

Depuis peu, Davidson se trouvait à l'infirmerie de la prison suite à l'annonce de son cancer.  
Ainsi, il était surveillé de près.  
- Il faut que je passe un coup de fil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait pu obtenir l'autorisation d'appeler. 

- Flinch.  
- Flinch? C'est moi Davidson!  
- Eh ! Mon ami comment tu vas?  
- D'après toi ? Je viens de lire le journal.  
- Moi aussi, c'est dingue tout de même. Le mec qu'on décide de tuer s'explose en bagnole.  
- Ouais ben moi ça ne me plaît pas du tout. C'est trop gros.  
- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as des doutes?  
- Gibbs serait près à n'importe quoi pour me piéger, y compris faire passer son petit ami pour mort.  
- Mouais. Enfin la presse en parle et il vont l'enterrer, du moins ce qu'il en reste. C'est dommage. Moi, j'aurais bien aimé jouer avec son petit cul. Je suis sûr que ça aurait été une super affaire.  
- En attendant, on ferait mieux de se faire oublier car si l'italien est mort, tu peux parier que Gibbs va te courir après.  
- Ouais. Ben en attendant, ce n'est pas moi le cerveau c'est toi. Alors, maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, moi, je vais me prendre ma petite retraite bien tranquille.  
- Tu me laisses tomber ! Je n'ai plus que toi Flint !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Moi, les morts en sursis, ce n'est pas mon truc et les morts tout courts non plus. J'ai fait mon boulot. Tu voulais que ce type souffre... Et ben, t'as eu ce que tu voulais. Mais moi, je ne retournerais pas en taule, alors hasta la vista amigo.  
- Espèce d'enfoiré.  
- Ciao.

Sur ces mots, Flinch raccrocha, laissant Davidson bouillir. Tout allait de travers alors que tout avait si bien commencé. Et ça n'était que le début.

- Davidson, vous avez une visite !  
- Agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs ! Je viens juste d'apprendre la nouvelle. Quelle tristesse... J'imagine que vous devez être effondré.  
- La ferme sale ordure. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute.  
- Je ne vois pas comment...  
- Je te ferais la peau Davidson mais avant je ferais la peau à ton complice. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre parce que j'ai perdu ce que j'avais de plus important dans ma vie et c'est toi qui me l'as pris. J'aurais ma vengeance. Ca c'est une promesse.   
- On verra Gibbs, on verra !  
- Les visites sont terminées agent Gibbs.  
- On se retrouva Davidson.  
- Oui en enfer Jethro !

Gibbs sortit. Davidson semblait mordre à l'hameçon mais rien n'était joué. Il devait le faire surveiller et bien sûr Fornel avait déjà tout prévu. 

Samedi après-midi...

Un Jet privé avait été prêté pour que l'équipe et la directrice puissent se rendre aux obsèques.   
Un sentiment de déjà vu se faisait sentir. A peine une année avant, c'était Kate qu'ils enterraient.  
Le plus dur était qu'ils n'avaient pas pu dire au revoir à leur ami. Il n'y avait pas de corps auprès duquel se recueillir.  
Le père de Tony était venu saluer les collègues de son fils mais était rester très hautain. Gibbs serrait les dents mais ça n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de lui dire ce qu'il pensait.  
Un hommage avait été rendu au jeune homme.  
Abby n'avait pas cessé de pleurer durant toute la cérémonie. Même la directrice était émue, elle s'était attachée à cet agent, même si elle avait ressenti une bribe de jalousie lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que son ex amant était tombé amoureux de lui.   
Finalement, l'équipe s'était rendu à la réception organisée à la résidence des DiNozzo, puis était rentrée à Washington.  
Malgré le chagrin, la vie devait reprendre son court. Et Flinch courrait toujours.

Pendant ce temps dans un endroit secret...

- DiNozzo, vous devriez manger. Gibbs me tuera s'il vous retrouve avec juste la peau sur les os.  
- Merci Fornel. Mais je n'ai pas d'appétit.  
- Allez, c'est la meilleure solution Tony.  
- Je le sais. C'était mon idée Tobias mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au mal que je fais aux personnes que j'aime.  
- Eh ! Dites vous que vous sauvez des vies en faisant ça.  
- Ouais merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral mais…  
- Mais je ne suis pas Gibbs. Ecoutez la vie est faite d'embûches mais tout se finira bien. J'en suis certain.  
- Je l'espère…

Tony monta à l'étage de la petite maison où il se cachait. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer à quel point ça serait difficile. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Gibbs qui devait affronter les désarrois de ses amis... Et puis ses bras lui manquaient, sa peau, son odeur. Il avait tellement envie de se blottir contre lui, le sentir près de lui, en lui. Son portable était posé à côté de son lit, sur la petite table de nuit où il avait posé la seule chose dont il n'avait pas voulu se séparer, une photo de lui et de Gibbs qu'ils avaient fait quelques jours plus tôt. Il prit le téléphone et le contempla quelques instants. Il avait tellement besoin d'entendre sa voix mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. « Tu m'appelles seulement en cas d'urgence Tony » ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête… en cas d'urgence.

- J'ai tellement besoin de toi Jethro.

Tony ne pouvait plus se retenir et il éclata en sanglot. Puis, il prit la photo et il se recroquevilla sur le lit où il finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain Fornel monta à l'étage, inquiet de ne pas voir Tony descendre.

- DiNozzo, il est presque neuf heures, fini de jouer les marmottes. DiNozzo ?

Tony était toujours dans la position où il s'était endormi la veille. Fornel s'approcha de plus en plus inquiet pour le jeune homme.

- Eh ! DiNozzo debout il est déjà tard !

Tony ne réagissait pas, ce qui inquiéta encore plus l'agent du FBI.

- Tony !

Il le secoua un peu mais pas de réactions. Il posa alors sa main sur son front. Tony était brûlant et sa respiration était bruyante.

- Nom de dieu DiNozzo !

Le visage de Tony était extrêmement pale et ses lèvres étaient légèrement violacées. Fornel hésita un instant mais…

- Allo Gibbs !  
- Fornel ? Pourquoi appelez vous? Où est Tony ?  
- Il va mal Jethro. Il est malade.  
- Malade ?  
- Oui il est brûlant. Il a du mal à respirer.  
- Son asthme... Bon sang, j'avais oublié Fornel. Il fait de l'asthme. Son inhalateur, il doit l'avoir avec lui.  
- Je n'ai rien Gibbs. Je ne le trouve pas. Je l'emmène à l'hôpital.  
- C'est trop risqué, on ne peut pas.  
- Vous ne comprenez pas Jethro, il est vraiment mal. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.  
- Ecoutez faites exactement ce que je vous dis, faites lui boire du café noir très fort. Ca va lui dégager les bronches et ça l'aidera à respirer. Dîtes moi où vous êtes et j'arrive avec ses médicaments.   
- Ca, c'est risqué Jethro. Et si Flinch vous suit ?  
- On ne discute pas. Donnez moi l'adresse.  
- Très bien mais faites vite…

Gibbs raccrocha. Il fonça directement chez lui. Il savait où se trouvaient les médicaments de Tony. Il devait faire vite.   
Tout le long du trajet, il surveilla la route afin d'être sûr que personne le suivait. Mais Flinch était plus malin que ça, il savait s'y prendre pour suivre quelqu'un sans qu'il le sache. Il n'avait jamais cru à cette mort accidentelle. Davidson lui avait promis un tête à tête avec Tony et il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser passer. Il savait que tôt où tard Gibbs commettrait une erreur et c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait, tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était être patient et DiNozzo serait à lui. 

Gibbs arriva à la maison, il s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus, sortit de la voiture et enfonça quasiment la porte.

- Fornel !  
- Par ici Gibbs !

Gibbs monta les escaliers en un temps record et entra comme un fou dans la chambre où son amant était allongé.

- Tony !  
- J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez dit mais ça ne va pas beaucoup mieux, on devrait l'emmener à l'hôpital, tant pis pour la couverture.  
- Non, ça va aller. Aidez moi il faut qu'il prenne ça ! 

Les deux agents redressèrent Tony et Gibbs lui fit avaler des comprimés. Puis, il réussit à lui faire inhaler son médicament.  
Quelques minutes plus tard Tony respirait mieux.  
Fornel était redescendu, laissant les deux amants seuls.

- Eh ! Mon bébé, réveille toi. Je suis là. J'ai besoin de voir tes beaux yeux verts.  
- Gibbs ?  
- Ouais c'est moi.  
- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve tu sais…  
- Ah oui ? Un de ceux où on se ballade entièrement nu sur la plage.  
- Pourquoi tu es là ?  
- J'ai volé au secours de mon prince charmant.

Gibbs embrassa tendrement son amant. Ca lui avait tellement manqué. 

- Tu as eu Flinch et Davidson ?  
- Non pas encore, mais c'est qu'une question de temps.  
- Je ne vous le fais pas dire agent Gibbs !

Flinch était entré par la porte de derrière et avait profité d'un moment d'inattention de Fornel pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. A présent, il pointait l'arme de l'agent du FBI sur Gibbs.

- Quelles touchantes retrouvailles, un peu plus et je pleurais !  
- Comment ?  
- Vous avez peut-être berné tout le monde mais je ne suis pas dupe Gibbs. Il y a quelque chose ici que je veux et vous aller me le donner. Et vu son état, ça sera encore plus facile.   
- Je ne vous laisserai pas vous approcher de lui Flinch.  
- J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas le choix Gibbs. Ecartez-vous de lui sinon je lui tire dessus.

Gibbs s'exécuta à contre cœur. Mais alors que Flinch s'approchait, il ne vit pas de suite l'arme que Tony brandit.  
Ce dernier appuya à plusieurs reprises sur la gâchette et vida son chargeur sous les yeux ébahis de son amant.  
Flinch s'écroula et son sang commença à s'étaler sur le sol.  
Tony tenait toujours son arme droit devant lui. Gibbs s'approcha et la lui ôta délicatement des mains.

- C'est fini Tony. Il est mort.

Tony éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son amant.  
Fornel qui avait repris connaissance avait rejoint les deux hommes en attendant les secours.

Deux jours plus tard...

Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé. Gibbs avait fini par faire parler Davidson après lui avoir montré les photos de Flinch mort.  
A présent, il se tenait au milieu de l'open space où il avait réuni toute l'équipe.

- Gibbs qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ne me dis pas que tu as…  
- Non Jen, rassure toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter le NCIS.   
- Alors qui y a-t-il ?  
- Et bien, j'ai une surprise pour vous.  
- Une surprise ? demanda Abby.  
- Oui. Tu peux te montrer.

Tony apparut sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis.  
Il était nerveux car il appréhendait leur réaction. 

- Ô mon dieu, s'esclaffa Ducky.  
- Ce n'est pas possible, dit Ziva qui sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Mais c'est Abby qui démontra de manière plus expressive sa joie en sautant dans las bras de Tony qui failli s'écrouler car il était encore affaibli.

- Doucement Abby tu vas nous le casser, plaisanta Gibbs.  
- C'est incroyable tu es vivant. Mais pourquoi ?  
- On devait monter toute cette histoire pour attirer Flinch et ça a marché. Peut-être pas comme on le pensait mais le plus important c'est qu'il est mort.  
- Oui et il n'est pas le seul Jethro. Davidson est mort ce matin des suites de sa maladie.  
- Finalement, tout est bien qui fini bien.  
- Ouais. Enfin, je voulais m'excuser auprès de chacun d'entre vous. Gibbs m'a dit la peine que vous avez eu et je suis touché. J'ai longtemps cherché ma place et aujourd'hui je sais que je l'ai trouvé. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Je vous aime tous. Vous êtes ma famille et sans vous, je n'existe pas.  
- Tony, nous aussi on t'aime et on ne t'en veux pas. On sait que ça a été dur pour toi et pour Gibbs aussi. Et on est heureux que tu sois en vie, déclara McGee qui serra Tony dans ses bras.  
- Merci à vous tous et surtout à toi Jethro.

Après ces retrouvailles, l'équipe organisa une petite fête. Puis Gibbs et Tony rentrèrent dans leur maison. A peine en avaient-ils franchi le seuil qu'ils se jetaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs vêtements volèrent dans tous les sens et en quelques minutes, ils étaient aussi nus que des vers. Puis, Gibbs plaqua Tony au sol avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Celui-ci écarta ses jambes de façon à offrir l'accès à son amant qui ne se fit pas prier. Ils avaient tellement faim l'un de l'autre qu'il ne purent attendre. Gibbs pénétra à l'intérieur de son amant qui ne put retenir un léger cri de douleur. Il lui fallut quelque secondes avant d'être à l'aise. Puis, Gibbs commença à bouger, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Quant ils furent tous les deux rassasiés, Gibbs se retira se son amant puis le prit dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime Tony...  
- Moi aussi Jethro. Promets moi que plus rien ne viendra nous séparer.   
- Je ne peux pas te le promettre Tony mais je ferais tout pour que l'on soit ensemble jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.  
- En attendant que dirais-tu d'être ensemble sous une douche bien chaude?  
- Je dis: allons-y.

Maintenant, la vie pouvait reprendre son court. Tony et Jethro étaient enfin réunis et ils feraient tout pour préserver cet amour qui les unissait.

Fin


End file.
